melroseplacefandomcom-20200213-history
Santa Fe
Santa Fe is the 16th episode of Melrose Place (2009). Synopsis FOUR CAST MEMBERS FROM THE ORIGINAL SERIES REUNITE: HEATHER LOCKLEAR, THOMAS CALABRO, JOSIE BISSETT, AND DAPHNE ZUNIGA SHARE THE SCREEN AGAIN — Ella (Katie Cassidy) discovers someone is embezzling from WPK and framing her for it. Panicked that she could go to jail, Ella investigates and starts with Jo (guest star Daphne Zuniga), who realizes Amanda (Heather Locklear) is up to her old tricks again. Meanwhile, Jonah (Michael Rady) decides to throw a party in the courtyard to celebrate his newfound success. Jane (guest star Josie Bissett) shows up to confront Amanda for not firing Ella and runs into Michael (Thomas Calabro). Lauren (Stephanie Jacobsen) is shocked after Michael tells her he'll reveal her secret if she doesn't sleep with him, so she makes a harsh decision. Riley (Jessica Lucas) and Drew (Nick Zano) share a sweet date. Recap Starring :Katie Cassidy as Ella Simms :Stephanie Jacobsen as Lauren Yung :Jessica Lucas as Riley Richmond :Michael Rady as Jonah Miller :Shaun Sipos as David Breck :Nick Zano as Drew Pragin Special Guest Stars :Heather Locklear as Amanda Woodward :Daphne Zuniga as Jo Reynolds :Josie Bissett as Jane Andrews :Thomas Calabro as Michael Mancini Guest starring :Michael Blaiklock as Travis *Elijah Velarde as Boy *Melissa Ordway as Morgan McKellan *Joe Lando as Morgan's Father Quotes Trivia *The security card that Drew uses to access the morgue belongs to someone named Xian Lau. ALLUSIONS *Ella: (on the phone with Jasper Barnes) Okay, Jasper, sweetheart. Yep, yep, calm down, okay? When you talk like that, you sound like you're in a Guy Ritchie movie. *Guy Ritchie is a British filmmaker and screenwriter. Some of his movies include Snatch and Sherlock Holmes. Ritchie was married to Madonna from 2000 to 2008. *Ella: (to Jo) Well, you must have quite the agent to have negotiated that deal. I mean, two hundred grand for a days' work? Even Annie Leibovitz would be jealous. *Annie Leibovitz is a well-known portrait photographer who served as the chief photographer for Rolling Stone magazine. *David: (to Morgan) Okay, all right, so the idea that you and I can be Mr. and Mrs. Smith, I mean, you gotta let that go. *This is a reference to the 2005 movie Mr. and Mrs. Smith. Brad Pitt and Angelina Julie play a husband and wife who both secretly work as assassins for competing companies and end up hired to kill each other. Music *"In My Head" by Jason Derulo *"She Wolf" by Shakira *"La Cucaracha" by Selectracks *"La Cucaracha" by Crucial *"Heard 'Em All" by Amerie *"Click" by Little Boots *"You Can Be My Wine" by Truemusic *"San Juan" by Festival Of Four *"Pump My Pumps" by Dan Black *"Carry Out" by Timbaland featuring Justin Timberlake *"Silly Like Putty" by Gia *"Patron Tequila" by Paradiso Girls *"Feel It In My Bones" by Tiesto featuring Tegan & Sara *"Silly Boy" by Eva Simons *"Round And Round" by Mimi & Teft *"Game Over" by VV Brown *"One Way Drive" by Intercept Category:2009 episodes